Ion channels are proteins that span the lipid bilayer of the cell membrane and provide an aqueous pathway through which specific ions such as Na+, K+, Ca2+ and Cl− can pass (Herbert, 1998). Potassium channels represent the largest and most diverse sub-group of ion channels and they play a central role in regulating the membrane potential and controlling cellular excitability (Armstrong & Hille, 1998). Potassium channels have been categorized into gene families based on their amino acid sequence and their biophysical properties (for nomenclature see Gutman et al., 2003).
Compounds which modulate potassium channels have multiple therapeutic applications in several disease areas including autoimmune, inflammatory, cardiovascular, neuronal, auditory, renal and metabolic mediated diseases (Shieh et al., 2000; Ford et al., 2002, Xie et al, 2004, Cahalan et al, 1997). The potassium channel Kv1.3 is found in a number of tissues including neurons, blood cells, osteoclasts, macrophages, epithelia, and T- and B-lymphocytes. Furthermore, Kv1.3 inhibition has been shown to modulate T-cell function which has implications in many autoimmune diseases including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, obesity, diabetes and inflammatory bowel disease (Beeton et al., 2006).
Kv1.3 Channel Blockers for Autoimmune Disorders
The role of autoreactive, late-stage, memory T-cells in the pathogenesis of a variety of autoimmune diseases including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, IBD and others is well established. Activation of TEM cells is followed by substantial up-regulation of Kv1.3 channel expression and, as a result, Kv1.3 becomes the predominant route of potassium efflux from the cell. Thus, selective blockade of Kv1.3 causes membrane depolarisation and inhibition of Ca2+ influx, leading to inhibition of cytokine production and cell proliferation and function. Kv1.3 thus represents a novel therapeutic target of great interest for autoimmune disease control.
T-cells and Autoimmunity
T-cells are lymphocytes which play a central role in cell mediated immunity. One of the major forms of T-cell is the helper T-cell (TH), also known as CD4+ cells which plays an essential role in the development of autoimmune diseases. Through the production of the cytokine interleukin 2 (IL-2), CD4+ T-cells can create the second main type of T-cell known as cytotoxic T-cells (CD8+). Naïve (inactive) CD4+ and CD8+ T-cells express both proteins (CCR7+CD45RA+) and use the chemokine receptor CCR7 as a key to gain entry into lymph nodes. Within lymph nodes, the naïve T-cells encounter antigen and through an activation process, change into “effector” T-cells that produce cytokines and proliferate. Once the ensuing immune response subsides, most naïve effectors die, but a few differentiate into long-lived central memory cells (TCM). TCM cells, like naïve cells, use CCR7 to home to the lymph nodes to encounter their cognate antigen. Upon antigenic stimulation, TCM cells change into “TCM effector” cells that produce cytokines and proliferate. They too suffer the same fate as naïve effectors, the majority dying after the immune response wanes, leaving a few long-lived survivors for further challenge. Repeated antigenic challenge, as might happen in autoimmune diseases or in chronic infections, causes TCM cells to differentiate into short-lived “effector memory T-cells” (TEM) that lack expression of both CCR7 and CD45RA, and do not need to home to lymph nodes for antigen-induced activation. A subset of CD8+ TEM cells reacquire CD45RA and become CCR7-CD45RA+ TEMRA cells. Upon activation, both CD4+ and CD8+ TEM cells change into TEM effectors that migrate rapidly to sites of inflammation and produce large amounts of the proinflammatory cytokines, interferon-γ (IFN-γ) and tumor necrosis factor α (TNFα). In addition, CD8+ TEM effectors carry large amounts of perforin and are therefore immensely destructive (Wulff et al, 2003, Beeton et al, 2005).
Functional Role of Kv1.3 in T-cells and Autoimmune Disorders
Human T-cells express two K+ channels, Kv1.3 and IKCa1, that provide the counterbalance cation efflux necessary for the sustained elevation of cytosolic Ca2+ levels required for gene transcription, proliferation and cytokine secretion (Panyi et al, 2004, Chandy et al, 2004). The Kv1.3 and IKCa1 (also known as KCa3.1) channels regulate membrane potential and facilitate Ca2+ signaling in T-lymphocytes. Kv1.3 opens in response to membrane depolarisation and maintains the resting membrane potential (initiation phase), whereas IKCa1 opens in response to an increase in cytosolic Ca2+ and hyperpolarises the membrane potential (Beeton et al, 2001). Selective blockade of K+ channels leads to membrane depolarisation, which in turn inhibits Ca2+ influx and shuts down cytokine production and cell proliferation. Early in vitro studies, using channel blocker toxins, clearly demonstrate that Kv1.3 channels are essential for the synthesis (gene activation) and secretion of the cytokine IL-2 after T-cell activation (Price et al, 1989) and provide a rationale for the potential therapeutic use of inhibitors of this channel in immunological disorders. The role of autoreactive T-cells in the pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases has clearly been demonstrated in animal models. Disease-specific, autoreactive T-cells in several other autoimmune diseases are also reported to exhibit a memory phenotype. Autoreactive TEM cells are also implicated in psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, IBD, vitiligo, uveitis, pemphigus, inflammatory myopathies, Hashimito disease, and scleroderma (Beeton et al, 2005). “Late” memory T- and B-cells have been implicated in the disease progression and tissue damage in a number of autoimmune diseases, in transplant rejection and chronic graft-versus-host disease. Modulators of the Kv1.3 channel may allow selective targeting of disease-inducing effector memory T-cells and memory B-cells without compromising the normal immune response and as a result are likely to have a preferred side-affect profile than agents that bring about more general immunosuppression.
The observation that the Kv1.3 blocker margatoxin (MgTX) effectively suppressed the delayed-type hypersensitivity (DTH) response in vivo was provided by Koo et al, 1999. In addition MgTX was also shown to inhibit primary antibody response in non-sensitised animals (secondary antibody response was not affected by MgTX. These latter results are in agreement with the notion that Kv1.3 channels are predominant in resting T lymphocytes and regulate their function, while IKCa1 channels are more important in pre-activated T lymphocytes. Correolide (Koo et al, 1999) and PAP-1 (Schmitz et al, 2005) are novel immunosuppressants which block Kv1.3 channels and are effective in the DTH model. Because the cellular components involved in DTH response are similar to those found in autoimmune diseases and allograft rejection, the results obtained are very promising for the development of Kv1.3 channel blockers as new immunosuppressants.
In the early 1980's a number of compounds were reported to block Kv1.3 channels at micromolar to millimolar concentrations as described by Triggle et al, in “Voltage Gated Ion Channels as Drug Targets” these include classical Kv channel inhibitors such as 4-aminopyridine and tetramethylammonium, and other non specific compounds such as the calcium activated potassium channel blockers quinine and ceteidil, the phenothiazine antipscychotics chloropromazine and trifluoroperazine, the classical calcium channel inhibitors verapamil, diltiazem, nifedipine and nitrendipine, and the beta blocker propranolol.
Also in the 1980's natural products extracted from scorpions, snakes and other marine organisms were found to be potent inhibitors of Kv1.3 channels, these were primarily short peptides (<70 residues) that are stabilised by multiple sulphide bonds. The first of these potent inhibitors was isolated from the venom of the scorpion Leiurus quinquestriatus hebraeus and was named charybdotoxin (ChTX) (Sands et al, 1989), there after screening of other scorpion venoms led to the identification of more potent Kv1.3 blocking toxins, these include margatoxin (MgTX) (Garcia et al, 1993), agitoxin-2 (Garcia et al, 1994), hongotoxin (Koshchak et al, 1998), pandinus imperator toxin 2 (Pi2) (Peter et al, 2001) and orthochirus scrobiculosus (OSK1) (Mouhat et al, 2005) among others. With the exception of OSK1 (300 fold selective over the nearest related channel) none of the scorpion toxins were selective for Kv1.3.
One of the most potent and selective Kv1.3 blockers to date, which was extracted from sea anemone is stichodactyla helianthus toxin (Shk) (Pennington et al, 1996) this has been reported for the treatment of autoimmune disease through the blockade of Kv1.3 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,680). Shk and its synthetic derivative Shk-Dap22 with improved selectivity profile display pico molar activity (Pennington et al, 1998) however, these peptides proved to have unfavourable properties for further development.
Recently more novel and selective small molecule Kv1.3 channel blockers have been reported for the management of autoimmune disorders. These include the iminodihydroquinolines WIN173173 and CP339818 (Nguyen et al., 1996), the benzhydryl piperidine UK-78,282 (Hanson et al. 1999), correolide (Felix et al., 1999), cyclohexyl-substituted benzamide PAC (U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,458, WO0025774), sulfamidebenzamidoindane (U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,986), Khellinone (Baell et al., 2004), dichloropenylpyrazolopyrimidine (WO-00140231) and psoralens (Wulff et al., 1998, Vennekamp et al., 2004, Schmitz et al., 2005).
Substituted arylsulfonamides have been reported widely to be useful ligands for intervention in a number of therapeurtic areas, these range from inhibitors of 11-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type1, for the treatment and prevention of hyperglycemia in diseases such as type-2 diabetes (WO2004065351), inhibitors of mitotic kinesins as effective anti cancer agents (WO2007056078), inhibitors of Factor Xa useful in the treatment of arterial and venous thrombotic occlusive disorders, inflammation, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases (WO96/40100), inhibitors of BACE as an effective means for treating and preventing Alzheimer's and related diseases caused by the production of beta-amyloid (WO2005/030709). They have also been claimed as liver X receptor (LXR) modulators useful for the treatment or prevention of diseases associated with the activity of LXR's (WO2003082205) and for the treatment or prophylaxis of viral diseases, in particular for the treatment of Hepatitis C (WO 2007/110171).
Substituted bicyclic tertiary arylsulphonamides have been reported to be useful as inhibitors of glycogen associated protein phospharasel (PP1) for the prevention of metabolic disorders, particularly diabetes (WO2008113760); inhibitors of alpha2C adrenergic receptors for treating glaucoma, chronic pain, migraines, heart failure and psychotic disorders (WO2007024944); inhibitors of Kv1 voltage dependent potassium channels, through interruption of the interaction of the Kv channel with the Kv beta subunit, for treating a range of conditions from urinary tract disorders to pain, cardiac disorders to cell proliferative and metabolic disorders such as malignancy and diabetes (WO2008038053); and as antithrombotic agents with potential application in treating deep vein thrombosis and preventing occlusion in conditions such as stroke (U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,342).
It has now surprisingly been found that compounds of general formula (I) set out below act as inhibitors of potassium channels. These compounds are particularly useful for inhibiting the potassium channel Kv1.3 and treating diseases associated with the inhibition of the potassium channel Kv1.3. This invention is not limited to treating diseases mediated by Kv1.3, the compounds also being useful to treat diseases which require Kv1.5 potassium channel inhibition for example atrial fibrillation (Marban, 2002, Brendel and Peukert, 2002).